


Butter My Muffin

by mywritingbox



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Drunk!Acotar, F/M, Fluff, Nessian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywritingbox/pseuds/mywritingbox
Summary: Based on a post I saw about how Nesta is very soft girlfriend in private with Cassian combined with how I picture Drunk!Nesta. This was just another one of my needs to write Drunk!Acotar and Nesta seemed like a good choice. I was craving some Nessian fluff and may have gone overboard lol. Nesta is a hella cute drunk okay guys.





	Butter My Muffin

 

The smell of something baking in the kitchen had Cassian pausing in the doorway of his townhouse. With a raised brow, he quietly shut the door and made his way down the hall and towards the kitchen where Nesta was...humming?

Cassian leaned against the doorframe, watching as his beautiful mate and girlfriend stood in the middle of their kitchen, whipping something in a bowl and humming to herself.

Nesta didn’t cook.

She didn’t bake either.

She definitely didn’t do either of those things while humming.

The only reason she went into the kitchen was to eat the food that Cassian provided for her. He had attempted to teach her how to cook but Nesta usually distracted him enough that Cassian ended up doing everything himself.

Seeing her now, Cassian was very confused. Pleasantly confused, but nonetheless  _confused._

“Nes?”

Her head shot up and Cassian bit back a grin at her expression. Flour was streaked on her cheeks, tongue sticking out in concentration and with the way she was holding the bowl, it seemed she was trying to tackle the mix rather than actually mix it.

Her hair was slowly coming out of the loose bun she had it in and she was dressed in tights and one of his shirts. She had never looked more beautiful.

“Cassian!” A smile blossomed on her face, her eyes lighting up at the sight of him. “You’re home!”

He smiled back at her and made his way over to her, surveying the incredible mess she had made; pots and pans scattered around, mixing utensils thrown about, and flour on practically every surface. His eyes landed on the three bottles of wine toppled over in the corner and everything suddenly made sense.

“Hey sweetness. Been busy?” he asked, concern flickering across his face as she started cursing at the bowl.

“I’m making muffins!” she answered brightly then frowned again. “But the mix stopped working.”

She shoved the bowl into his hands then reconsidered, taking it back to shove it on the counter and practically tackled him, throwing her arms around him instead.

“I missed you.” she said, nuzzling into his neck. “You were gone for soooo long.”

Cassian chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist, fully aware that she had just covered him with flour. “It was only for a few hours at the camps...you uh, found the wine?”

Nesta pulled back and gave him another bright smile. “Yes! I don’t know why I didn’t like it at first. It’s really good. I opened a fourth one. It’s almost finished.”

His brows raised in surprise as he hoisted her up, seating her on the counter next to the momentarily forgotten bowl of mixing blob. “Four bottles of wine? Alone?”

“Mmm.” she said with a nod then smiled again. “And I’m making muffins!”

Cute was not a word anyone would generally use to describe Nesta. Breathtaking was one, devastating was another. Terrifying usually came up at times. Gorgeous, beautiful, and stunning were all words people could describe Nesta with but cute? Cute was not a common one. Neither was adorable but at this moment in time, Cassian thought she was absolutely fucken adorable.

Cassian wrapped his arms around her waist again and leaned against her, tilting his head up to look at her. Nesta immediately brought her hands up to run her fingers through his hair, shaking it out of the usual bun and spreading the flour further.

“Baking and wine generally aren’t a good combination, sweetheart.” he said amused. “Definitely not a safe one either.”

“Well you’re home now, I’ll be safe with you.” she replied with a small smile and Cassian’s heart swelled.

“I love you.” he whispered and Nesta Archeron, the woman who had decapitated the head of the King of Hybren,  _giggled_.

“I love you too.” she replied, kissing him on the nose then poking it. “Boop.”

Cassian laughed softly. “Boop? I like this side of you, Nesta. Drunk you is very adorable. Is this why no one has ever seen you drunk?”

“Mmm, it’s because I don’t like other people but I like you. I like your face. You’re like a puppy. I have to boop you.” she replied then poked his nose again. “Boop boop.”

Cassian laughed again then leaned up, claiming her lips and Nesta hummed happily, pulling him tightly against her. They kissed softly, sensually, as if they had all the time in the world. The way they always kissed in the early mornings when they woke up together and Cassian’s body heated at the way her scent intensified around him. Pulling away, he smiled, admiring how her cheeks were flushed and the way her lips always looked so damn kissable. How had he gotten so lucky?

“Do you need help cleaning up, love?”

“No. I’m not done making the muffins!” she replied, wiggling her nose. “I finished two batches. Go try one and get me one too!”

Cassian shot her an amused look then turned to find the two batches of mini muffins she was referring to.

Half of them were burnt causing Cassian to snort.  _As expected_.

Picking off two that seemed edible, he brought one back to his mate who was innocently swinging her legs as she sat and he handed it to her. She beamed at him then promptly took a bite. Cassian watched her chew thoughtfully then lick her lips after she swallowed.

Cassian could watch her do the most mundane things all day and it would be utterly fascinating.

“The verdict?” he asked, his lips twitching.

“It needs...wine.” she replied with a drunken giggle and pointed to the open bottle across the counter. Cassian chuckled then obediently walked over, grabbed it and took a swing of it himself before handing it to her.

He watched her take another bite of the muffin then immediately drink from the bottle. She hummed happily and he grinned, watching her chew in this most absurdly childish way. Where were the others to witness this? Why was he the only one aware of the phenomenon that is drunk Nesta?

Probably because she’d murder everyone in sight if they did witness this. Gods, he loved her.

“Better?” he asked and she nodded with a grin then pointed with a delicate finger towards the finished batches of muffins again.

“Can I have another one, please?”

“Well aren’t you adorable using manners, Nes.” he teased, moving to bring the entire tray near her and she squinted at him, debating whether she should be offended or not. Instead, she crinkled her nose.

“I’m always adorable.”

“I agree.” he replied and watched with a satisfied grin as she tore into another muffin. “Is that one good then?”

She nodded then eyed the one he had left on the counter for himself. “Eat yours! Tell me what you think!” she urged him, waving her hands frantically in excitement as she chewed on hers. He chuckled and with a stupid smile on his face, popped his own muffin in his mouth, chewed, then immediately gagged.

It was  _disgusting_.

Nesta blinked at him as he tried to swallow but dear gods, had she poured all the salt in the house into this one muffin?

Her face fell and her bottom lip immediately started to tremble as he coughed. He reached out and grabbed the bottle of wine to wash down the taste.

“Do you hate it? Is it awful? You hate it!” she immediately rambled and he shook his head.

“No, no sweetheart! It tastes perfect! It was just...so sweet for me. Almost  _too_  sweet!” he insisted even as his eyes watered slightly and Nesta looked at him suspiciously.

“So you like it?” she asked in a small voice that had him melting. He’d eat every single one of them if she insisted.

“I loved it, Nes. They taste so good.” he lied and attempted what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

Satisfied with his answer, Nesta nodded with a sniffle and sat back, grabbing another muffin and popping it into her mouth. Cassian watched her, wondering if her tastebuds had ceased to function.

“What else did you do today, love?”

“I went with Feyre to the theater. Rhys came and they kept having eye sex so I cursed them out and left.” she replied, licking her lips. “I wanted you to be there so we can have eye sex and make them uncomfortable but you weren’t.”

Cassian snorted. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. We can do that next time we have dinner with them.”

“Okay.” she replied and grinned at him widely, then wiggled her fingers for him to hand her another muffin. His brow raised in amusement but he handed her another one.

“Any particular reason you decided on muffin baking today?”

“Because they’re good.” she replied simply, taking another drink from the wine then pouted when she found it empty and held it out to him. “It’s empty.”

“Good.”

“No, I want another one.”

“I think that’s enough wine for today, Nes. You’re going to hate yourself tomorrow morning.”

“I bought black lacy lingerie when I went out today. You’ll like it.” she said, giving him a sly smile that wasn’t quite as sly with her eyes drunkenly glazed over and Cassian rolled his eyes.

“You can’t bribe me with lingerie when there’s a chance you’ll make yourself sick.” he replied, moving to grab a bottle of water instead and hand it to her.

“Mmm, maybe. You do prefer me naked.” she said, eyeing the bottle of water with disdain and handing it back.

“That I do.” He said with a kiss to her cheek, opening the bottle of water and giving her a stern look as he held it out to her again. She squinted at him then sighed, drinking half of it before handing it back to him.

“I prefer you naked too. You’re  _so_  hot.” she replied, pointing to another muffin. His eyes flickered between her face and the tray of muffins. Had her stomach turned into a black pit? Was this how she was balancing the wine?

“You sure you don’t want to pace yourself with the muffins, sweetheart?” he asked slowly, hesitantly handing her another one. She grabbed it out of his hand and popped it in her mouth with a shake of her head.

“I like muffins. I don’t eat them enough. They’re really good. I worked very hard on them.” she rattled off after swallowing, then gestured around wildly with her hands. “Look how hard I worked! Look at everything! I worked so hard on my muffins.”

Cassian’s lips twitched as he held back a laugh. Wine, he decided was a great drink for Nesta.

He smirked at her. “Can I butter  _your_ muffin, Nesta?” he asked, a question that would’ve surely gotten him punched had she been sober but drunk Nesta only looked at him funny. Her gaze went from his face to the muffin in her hand and she leaned back, cradling the muffin to her chest.

“Why would you want to butter my muffin? It’s mine! You can have your own.”

Cassian snorted. “Not the muffin I’m talking about, sweetheart.”

“That’s not nice, Cassian. You don’t have to be greedy, I made two batches. Go find your own muffin to butter.”

“But I would really like to butter yours.” he said, giving her his signature shit-eating grin and she paused. He wondered if she’d punch him then.

Instead, Nesta squinted at him and without breaking eye contact, casually moved the muffin tray behind her, away from him.

“If you touch my muffins, I’ll wax your chest while you sleep.” she deadpanned and Cassian blinked before doubling over in laughter.

Nesta stared at him in confusion as tears of laughter streamed down his face and he held onto the counter to stop himself from collapsing onto the floor. It took him longer than he expected to stop laughing.

“Oh Nesta.” he finally said breathlessly. “I think that’s enough muffins for tonight. Let’s get cleaned up, hm?”

She paused mid-chew and her eyes went to the tray behind her then met his eyes again. “You won’t eat my muffins?”

“Unless I want to wake up screaming in agony, I think not.” he replied and lifted her off the counter. Nesta popped the last muffin in her mouth and immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, settling her head on his shoulder as they made their way to the bathroom. “Tell you what, you can even have the muffins in the second batch too.”

“That’s really nice of you. You’re so nice, Cas.” she asked with a drunken smile, nuzzling into his neck and he chuckled.

“You do look really cute eating them.”

“I’m not cute, I’m powerful.” she mumbled, evidently exhausted from her baking.

“You can be both.” he mused, his lips twitching again.

“Mmmm, I could beat you up right now if I wanted to.” she said matter-of-factly, her eyes fluttering shut.

“I know.” He said with a laugh, kissing the top of her head.

As they finally reached the bathroom, Cassian realized why Nesta never got drunk in front of others. She rambled. She rambled a lot. An hour later, Cassian had scrubbed them both clean, braided Nesta’s hair and tucked her into bed and she had yet ceased telling her stories.

“I was reading this book the other day about a girl that’s an assassin and she kills people really well.”

“Oh yeah? That sounds interesting.” he said, kissing the top of her head as he pulled the blanket around her.

“I want to be an assassin. I could kill people.” she said and made stabbing gestures. “Thwup thwup!”

“You do remember the part you played in the war, right?” he asked, his brows raised but she ignored him.

“Another story I read was about a group of friends going on a dangerous heist together. Can we go on a heist? I want to go on a heist.”

“Sure, Nes. Whenever you want.”

“Okay. But Cassian?”

“Yes?”

“Can I have another muffin?”

“I love you, but no.” he replied and laughed when she pouted. “I’m going to go clean up and tomorrow morning, you can have all the muffins you want.”

“All of them?” she asked with an excited smile.

“Every single one of them.”

Nesta smiled sleepily at him and Cassian was overwhelmed by how much love he felt for her at that moment.

“Come here.” she whispered to him and he leaned forward. She gently cupped his face and kissed him softly on the lips then on his nose and then on both of his cheeks. “I love you. More than all the muffins in the world.”

He smiled at her softly, leaning in to kiss her lips. “I love you more than life itself, sweetheart.”

“And guess what?” She whispered again and he raised a brow.

“What?”

“ _You’re_  my favorite muffin.”

“Oh yeah?” he asked, grinning. “Well, guess what?”

“Mm?”

“You’re my favorite muffin, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome! :)


End file.
